


used to say

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joshler oneshots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: At a concert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spookyty asked:<br/>okok I'm Joshler trash imsorry but that with the lyric "I used to say I wanna die before I'm old, but bc of you I might think twice" would be awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	used to say

the words had barely left tyler’s mouth when he felt josh’s arms wrap around him. he almost dropped his ukulele as his best friend burried his head into his shoulder. the crowd was going while, screaming and cheering for him. they waited for a moment, it began to die down. josh didn’t move away, so tyler keep playing the song. 

the words went into the air once again, and tyler could feel tears that came from josh’s eyes -- his precious presious eyes -- fall aganist the nap of his neck. he almost cries too, but he doesn’t.

the final time the lyric falls from his lips, josh was shaking. fans were yelling out concered words, and tyler just sighed. he got his ukulele to the ground safely, the shifted in josh’s arms so he could wrap his own around the other.

josh looked up at tyler, who was smiling softly. he let out a laugh, and grinned back at him.

“i used to say, i wanna die before i’m old,” josh started, looking tyler right in the eye, and tyler felt a little weak in the knees. “but, becauce of you, tyler,” the crowd aww-ed loudly, but tyler could barely hear them. his mind was just joshjoshjoshjosh. “i might think twice.”

tyler was crying now, into josh’s shoulder, who’s arms held him up.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed  
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
